Días de lluvia
by Sukime-chan
Summary: A Dei no le gusta la lluvia, cosa que su amiga no entiende, pero aún asi puede ser que quiera disfrutarla, o al menos aprender a hacerlo. DeixOC.
1. Chapter 1

del año pasado.

* * *

**Primer dia de lluvia: 16 de agosto.**

Estamos en pleno invierno, es normal que llueva, pero a aquel ninja no le gustaba mucho, y que le ibamos a hacer la vida seguía. La semana empezó nublada hasta que pronto anunciaron la primera lluvia, el dia viernes. Por fin acertaron los del canal del tiempo!

Hoy por fin llovería. 

-Hum.

-Hola dei, ahh estas enojado...

-Es inevitable. 

Desde que vivimos juntos que siempre es así. Parece que la lluvia le pone de mal humor, al principio pensé que era por su arte y no estaba equivocada pero al pasar el tiempo cempiezo a sospechar de que se trata de algo más. El miró por la ventana, afuera chispeaba un poco. Asi que tome mi poleron y me aliste para salir, tenía que ir a comprar.

-No te obligaré a acompañarme.-le dije tomando las llaves.

El no dijo nada, me miró y luego subió su tunica hasta arriba tapandose hasta la nariz. Yo me rei y luego abri la puerta, salimos. Afuera estaba humedo, pronto lloveria.

-¿Crees q lloverá?-pregunté por si acaso, aunque era obvio.

-...

-No lo dije por molestarte jejeje.-dije arrepentida.

-Pues si.-respondió el de mal humor.

Caminamos sin decir nada, teniamos que comprar las cosas para comer. Entré a la tienda y él se quedo afuera, no le gustaba entrar. Me demore poco y volvi junto a el.

-¿Porque me dejas solaaa?-le tiré el pelo.

-Tonta.

-Auch.-él me tiro el pelo.

-Ahora vamonos.-dijo serio.

Caminamos de vuelta, entonces recorde que habia visto una casa con unos gatitos, queria tener uno, ademas que lo habiamos hablado en casa. Le dije a Dei.

-¿Y si vamos a ver los gatitos?

-¿Ahora?

-Siii, porfavor Dei, aprovechemos para no salir mañana.

-Pero...

-Vamos, tenemos que ir por aca.-le tomé la mano y cruzamos la calle.

-...

Era de noche y estaba oscuro, pronto lloveria, no habia dudas. Caminamos hacia la casa donde habia visto los gatitos, queria acariciarlos. Sin darme cuenta tiraba un poco a Dei.

-Hum.

-...

-Oye...oye...

-¿..ahhh?

-Oye.-dei frenó y me tiró de la mano, recien ahi me di cuenta.

-Lo siento, ahh estoy emocionada, me dijeron que habian muchos.-ya casi llegabamos a la casa y Dei no dejaba de mirar el cielo, y seguirme sin rechistar hasta que de nuevo...

-Deja de tirarme.-dei se soltó, un poco incomodo y hundió el rostro en su tunica.

Lo miré enojada, ¿como se atrevia? Ojala lloviera y se mojara entero *jum* pensé, mientras caminaba aproximandome al lugar.

Llegamos a la casita.

-¿Ehh? ahhh, parece que no se ven.-dije mirando hacia dentro, estaba oscuro y no se veia ni un gato.

-Hum, era de esperarse.-Dei ni siquiera miraba.

-Ahhhh que rabia, bueno, vamonos entonces.-me resigné y comencé a caminar, Dei se quedo quieto.

-Maldicion.-dijo.

-¿Que?- me volteé en seguida al escucharlo y pensé que me habia maldecido a mi, pero solo miraba al cielo.

-Va a llover, me cayó una gota.

-Geniaaal!

Caminamos juntos, Dei ya estaba enojado y yo moria de felicidad, comenzó a correr viento y a chispear mas fuerte.

-Frio!-dije de pronto al sentir un escalofrio.

-Tonta, no te abrigaste bien.-me dijo el severo.

-Tonto tú.

-¿Ah si?-Dei desvió la mirada, ¿como podia ser tan irritante? comencé a odiarlo de pronto. Quedaba la mitad del camino y llegamos al semaforo para cruzar. Entonces se puso a llover totalmente.

-Lluviaaa!

-...

-Dei.

-...

-¿No trajiste tu gorrito de ninja? mm mi poleron no tiene gorro rayos...me mojaré entera...pero bueno me encanta la lluvia!

-Hum, q harias sin mi...-murmuró el ninja y no pude oirlo, entonces de pronto de su bolsillo del pantalon (debajo de su túnica) saco un paraguas pequeño de esos que se estiran y abren.

-Ohhhh geniaaaal!-exclamé.

-Hum.

Dei abrió el paraguas, era mas pequeño que los normales y nos acomodamos como pudimos ahi debajo.

-De nuevo esta escena...oh malditos dias de lluvia.-fantaseaba mientras Dei a mi lado me miraba irritado totalmente y tratando de hipnotizar al semaforo.

-Vamos.-me empujó un poco al dar la luz verde.

-D-dei-me sorprendí un poco al sentir que me tocaba. Cruzamos y luego seguimos caminando.

-Eres genial en verdad, traer un paraguas por si acaso.

-Hum, ya me lo temia, siempre que salgo contigo pasa algo como esto-dijo irritado e indiferente.

-¿Por que eres tan serio?-le tire el pelo cariñosamente.-Eso te hace ser un completo tsundere.-agregué.

-No me gusta salir ya te dije.

-Pero no puedes evitarlo supongo-le sonrei.

Dei me miro, solo con su ojo celeste, y no pude ver su sonrisa. Ibamos llegando a nuestra casa cuando de pronto un carrito de comida salvaje aparecio.

-Mira-lo tomé del brazo e indiqué el puesto de sopaipillas.

-¿Eh?

-Comprame una sopaipilla, el día esta perfecto para comer!

-Tu tienes el dinero.-me dijo.

-Vamos!

Dei y yo corrimos acercandonos al lugar, había gente comprando y yo saqué el dinero de la billetera, luego le pase algunas monedas.

-Ahora ve allá y pide un cafe!-dije con la mano en alto.

-¿Que diablos? primero que nada: no te gusta el cafe, segundo: ahi no venden café y tercero: no te comprare nada, ve tu sola!

-Deidara voy a llorar, ¿como puedes ser tan malo conmigo?, toma.-le paso dinero mientras hago pucheros.

-¿Como puedes ser tan floja? aprender a hacer las cosas por ti misma-gruñó.

-Te quiero Dei!-lo empujé e hice que fuera a comprar. Minutos despues venia con 2 sopaipillas pero el no queria comer.

-Bueeno, no hay que desperdiciar el dinero.-empecé a comer.

-Hum.

-Ah, gracias Dei.-le sonreí.

El tomó el paraguas y caminamos a la casa por fin, yo iba concentrada comiendo y Dei a mi lado sosteniendo el paraguas con cara de "Maldito Sasori que no sabe que es el arte, maldita lluvia, maldito tobi...y etc" Entonces de pronto no me fijé y pisé un charco de agua resbalandome dramaticamente...

-Ahhh!-solté la sopaipilla y esta cayó al piso, y ahora venia yo al piso, cerré los ojos por instinto, sentí lluvia en mi rostro y pantalones y... 

...

La lluvia caia.

No senti nada más. Abri los ojos.

-Dei.

-Mira lo que hiciste, malgastaste el dinero.-dijo Dei.

-¿Q-qué?

Dei me habia salvado justo a tiempo de caerme al agua *like a ninja*, el paraguas habia volado lejos y también mis sopaipillas, Dei tenia el pelo mojado y eso lo enfadaba, aun asi cuando me miró se sintio aliviado y algo divertido.

-Gracias.-le dije.

-Hum...

-Aw eres todo un ninja, un akatsuki perfecto!-lo felicité abrazandolo.

-Si claro, ya vamonos.-el me soltó pero yo no lo deje. 

...

-Auch es que me duele el pie, creo que me lo torcí-dije iniciando una escena de actuación improvisada de dolor terrible.

-No te creo nada! recien te apoyaste bien.

-Eres cruel.-le saqué la lengua.

Llegamos a la casa por fin, Dei cerró el paraguas y yo saque la llave para abrir. Luego me volteé para mirarlo, estaba soltandose su ponytail.

-Deberias cortarte el pelo, asi no te mojarias tanto.-comenté. El me miro como si quisiera convertirme en arte ahi mismo.-No te enojes!-le dije.

El solo me miró con su ojo inexpresivo, luego bajó la mirada.

-Ahhhh.-me resigné.

pronto senti una mano en mi hombro.

-Y tu...mmm..._sabes cortar el cabello?_

!

* * *

_continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

del año pasado también

* * *

**Segundo día de lluvia: 15 de agosto.**

Llovia nuevamente. Yo estaba feliz, pero sabia perfectamente que él no. Pero bueno habia dias y dias. Hoy tocaba lluvia y era genial, me sentia mejor que ayer. Estaba cansada despues de mis quehaceres y me fui a la pieza y me tumbé en la cama. El estaba ahi tambien mirando el techo o que se yo...

-Ahhh mm.-suspiré.

-Hum?

-Estoy cansada asi que me quedare aqui un rato.-le dije mirandolo.

-Ok.

Se escuchaba la tenue lluvia chocar contra la ventana medio abierta. 

-¿No pensarás salir?-preguntó de pronto.

-¿Eh? jaja bueno podria ser, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer. 

El solo me miró, no dijo nada, luego se ladeó un poco evitandome. Yo me puse los audifonos y cerre mis ojos, me sentia tan tranquila y relajada...

"Estupida lluvia"pensaba el ninja.

Momentos despues Dei se levantó y cerró la ventana, yo apenas abri mis ojos y luego volvi a relajarme. Solo habia musica en mi mente. Dei se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

-¿Que haces?-pregunté de pronto. El se sobresaltó y luego se acostó al lado mio, puso su cabeza contra la mia presionandome un poco.

-Hum.

-Auch, no tienes que ser tan brusco. "¿Se supone que esta tratando de ser tierno?" pensé.

-...

-Ahh en fin.-cerré los ojos y me segui relajando. Pero no pude. Varios minutos después creo que finalmente me estaba quedando dormida, mi consciencia me abandonaba pero...

-Ahhh!-de pronto alguien me agarró la mano suavemente.

-Estás fria, ves, el frio y la lluvia no son buenos.-dijo sin mirarme Dei, su mechon de pelo ocultaba su rostro.

-Igual me gusta...¿y-y porque haces e-esto?-dije medio nerviosa.

-La otra vez me dijiste que...

Pero no pude escucharlo siguió murmurando muy bajo y luego calló. 

*****

Horas después ya era tarde y hacia frio dentro de la casa, por lo que era perfecto para tomar algo caliente, asi que bajé a la cocina a preparar la merienda. Abrí el cajón del pan pero solo habian trozos añejos...¿como es posible que se hubiera acabado todo?

Suspiré y me aliste para salir, ahora llovia mas fuerte, subi a la pieza, Dei veia una revista o no se que, agarré mi poleron, guantes y bufanda. El me miraba de reojo.

-Tsk al final si vas a salir.

-Si.-le dije poniendome toda la ropa.

-No te voy a acompañar.-volvió a su revista.

-Ok.

-Lleva paraguas o algo.-me dijo al verme salir de la pieza.

-Ok.

-Oyeee!-Dei salio disparado.

-Maldicion.-dijo Dei, habia pisado una poza de agua un poco profunda.

-Jajaja idiota, ejem ejem debes tener mas cuidado.-reí divertida.

-Mmm.-el no dijo nada.

-Oye oye el paraguas...-Dei lo habia ladeado y nos estabamos mojando.

-Maldicion.-volvio a murmurar.

-Yo no te obligue a venir, fuiste tu quien bajó alegando que me iba a resfriar y bla bla bla que no llevaba paraguas.-le dije divertida.

-Mmmm.-el no dijo nada y se hundió en su tunica.

-Dei, gracias.

-...

Seguimos avanzando. Llovia fuerte y era genial. En el semaforo de vuelta nos toco luz roja.

-Ohhh llueve tanto.-elevé mis manos y deje que el agua me tocara el miraba indiferente.

-Tonta te vas a mojar.

-Es genial, ¿porque no puedes disfrutar de estos momentos?-le dije.

-No me gusta ya te dije.-desvió la mirada pero alcancé a ver una venita de irritacion en su rostro.

-Pues sabes, la lluvia es tan efimera, deberias disfrutarla...como tu arte.

-¿Eh?

-Asi es, no seas tan indiferente.-le quite el paraguas y luego nos quedamos bajo la lluvia. 

El ninja me dió una mirada asesina mientras yo solo sonreia.

-...

-Ahhh ¿no es genial?

-...

-Me recuerda a ese fanfic que leí la otra vez, es una obra de arte jejeje.-recordé pensando en mi fantasia.

-...

-Dei.

Dieron luz verde, Dei me quitó el paraguas y comenzo a cruzar, yo me quede ahi y luego caminé rapido a su lado.

-Eres tan pero tan irritable, me encanta eso de ti.

-...

-Hablameee!

-...

-Deeeei!

Pero el no dijo nada. Me resigné hasta q llegamos a la casa. El guardó el paraguas yo busqué la llave para abrir pero antes lo encaré nuevamente.

-Dime algo maldicion-le dije enojada.

-Hum.-dei se abrió un poco la tunica y luego se rascó la cabeza.

-No entraremos hasta que me digas algo.

-Mi cabello esta mojado.-dijo el tocando su ponytail.

-Ja-ja-ja.-reí sarcasticamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Idiota, eres un idiota, yo no te obligue a nada asi que no me importa tu enojo estupido.-abri la puerta pero él me retuvo. Lo miré sorprendida.

-Tu eres la idiota, no me gusta el pelo mojado, no me gusta la lluvia, no me gusta el frio pero...

-Yo no te obligue a ir!-reclamé por enesima vez.

-Me gustas tu.

-... 

Llovia fuerte, no habia parado en todo el dia, era genial y ojala siguiera asi, los dias de lluvia son geniales, mucho frio y viento, nada mejor que kedarse adentro o salir aunque sea un poco para sentir la lluvia.

La lluvia.

Eso era lo unico que queria sentir ahora, pero luego de esas palabras, creia que mi corazon se habia detenido, cosa que racionalmente significaba la muerte pero...

"Debe estar bromeando" pensé.

-Que gran excusa.-dije luego de una incomoda pausa y luego entré a la casa. Dei se quedó ahi y luego entró enfadado. Me dio un golpecito con el paraguas.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te lo dije y no lo dire otra vez, asi que no me pidas más explicaciones!-me dijo rapidamente y luego subio al segundo piso con el rostro rojo.

1,2 y 3.

Me largué a reir tan espontaneamente que no podia parar, ¿como podia ser posible que aquel ninja fuera tan impredecible? aunque claro, lo conocia desde hace más de cinco años, no habia cambiado en lo absoluto y no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Pero nunca habia pensado en que sintiera algo asi. Me dirigí a la cocina tratando de distraerme.

-Dei eres tan enojón.-suspiré. 

* * *

_continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

ultimo del año pasado.

* * *

**Tercer dia de lluvia: 27 de mayo.**

Estupida lluvia.

-No me gusta la lluvia, hum.

-Ya lo has dicho como 10 veces hoy, eso no cambiara las cosas.-le dije aburrida.

-No puedo hacer mi arte, no puedo concentrarme, me cansa y me aburre...es odioso.-dijo cruzandode de brazos.

-No seas asi.- me acerco a él y le remuevo el cabello, Dei es tan enojón cuando se trata de estos dias.

-Aun asi...

-No digas nada, ahora quedate aqui que voy a salir.

-¿Ademas te vas? no lo soporto.-desvió la mirada.

-¿Entonces me vas a acompañar?-sonreí divertida.

-...

-Dei.

-No me gusta la lluvia.-susurró.

-Vamos trae tu paraguas, acompañame!-le dije animada. El no dijo nada más, abrochó su tunica y tomó el paraguas, luego salimos afuera.

-Mmm el aire es tan frio.-dijo respirando mientras salía vapor de su boca.

-Idiota debiste haberte abrigado más.-le digo seriamente. Entonces nos devolvimos a casa.-Ahora ponte esta chaqueta y esa bufanda ahhh y ese gorro...-comencé a abrigarlo.

-No,no me gustan los gorros!-protestó sacandose el lindo gorro con ponpones que le habia puesto.

-Ok-lo miré divertida. Entonces ahora si vamos a salir. Afuera llovia más fuerte que nunca, Dei me miró enfadado como si yo tuviera la culpa, asi que solo le sonrei.

-Ahhh te ves tan lindo cuando de enojas.-le dije.

-Hum-dió un respingo de enojo.

-Bueno bueno...estaba pensando en voz alta.-me disculpé.

-Puedo dejarte aqui e irme, sabes?-me dijo amenazante y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero me dejas el paraguas.

-!

-Dei no seas asi!-yo me acerqué a él y le pedi disculpas de verdad, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al estar aqui afuera conmigo.

Él de verdad odiaba la lluvia.

-Sabes la otra vez, hace tiempo, lei un fanfic...-le comencé a contar para cambiar el tema.

-No quiero saber si es algo medio "extraño"-me empezó a mirar feo, porque conocía bien mis gustos.

-No es eso! no te contare pero el contexto...era como este momento, ahora, nosotros bajo la lluvia.-me acerqué mas a el y me aferré a su brazo sin dejar de mirarlo.

_"Veamos si es verdad o no lo que me dijiste el otro día" . _Pasaron algunos segundos y sentí que no se movía, tal vez estaba paralizado por haberlo pillado de sorpresa.

-Hum.-me miró significativamente.

-Es por el paraguas, es pequeño y no quiero mojarme!-le dije excusandome. _"Muajajaja te pusiste nervioso eh?"_

-Está bien.-desvió la mirada, indiferente.

Deidara era un perfecto tsundere, lo sabia desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, bueno no taaaan al principio ya que en aquellos años, yo incluso caí en ese fallo fatal de creer que era una...mm, bueno que no era un chico! pero luego al conocernos mejor y verlo en cada faceta de su vida, me di cuenta que era realmente una buena persona, algo frio pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos.

Y es por eso mismo que lo estaba tratando así.

Pasaron otros minutos, no pude decir nada más ya que seguia pensando en aquel maldito fanfic...¿como es que se llamaba? mmm no podía recordarlo, pero si su gran contexto bajo la lluvia, una confesión y...

-Ejem.-carraspeó de pronto el ninja, pero yo seguía divagando en mi mente.-Ejem ejem.-carraspeó de nuevo.

-Ya vamos a llegar.-dije por inercia sin mirarlo.

-Oye.

-¿Ah?-me volteé a mirarlo, ya que su voz no era la misma de siempre (gruñón y algo impulsivo) sino que mas bien...algo preocupado (?)

-¿Te enojaste o algo?-preguntó Dei hundiendo su rostro en la bufanda, apenas le vi su ojo, que para variar (o no)estaba un poco irritado, aunque su voz sonó tranquila.

-No, solo estaba pensando.-respondí.

-En ese fanfic!-dijo malhumorado.

-Dei!-no pude evitar reirme, así que el me habia leido la mente!

-Bueno.

-Y tú, ¿querias decirme algo?-le pregunté.

-Para nada, ¿teniamos que venir caminando? siento que nos hemos demorado horas.-dijo rapidamente cambiando el tema.

-Bueno vamos en la mitad del camino, además que los semaforos en rojo nos hacen demorarnos más...no podemos llegar y cruzar, no quiero morir atropellada!

-Hum.

-Ahhh de verdad me gusta salir con los dias lloviendo!, está mas fresco y andar debajo de un paraguas...-comencé a soñar de nuevo pero me di cuenta que mi acompañante estaba a punto de convertirme en arte.-Jajaja lo siento Dei, pero esto me recuerda a tantas cosas.

-No quiero saber.

-No es nada malo! ¿que crees que estoy pensando?-le dije un poco molesta.

-¿Bueno y entonces?

-Mmm pues te diré...esto es como una situacion irreal en un mundo irreal donde dos personas tan irreales van a vivir sucesos irreales...

-¿Qué diablos?

-Jajaja ¿te confundí verdad? pues la verdad mentí, es solo que hace tiempo que no estamos los dos solos y hablamos en un lugar tranquilo, asi me siento con más confianza para hablarte.-dije por fin. Dei se quedó en silencio, parece que no esperaba eso. Seguimos caminando rapido hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino: una tienda de ropa y accesorios.

Adentro hacia menos frio. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de alguien importante para nosotros y debiamos comprarle algo, yo ya tenia pensado el que, pero a Dei no le importaba.

-Ah, una bufanda seria perfecta ¿no crees? ahora que hace frio.-dije acercandome a un mostrador.

-No me interesa, solo compralo ya.-me dijo mientras miraba indiferente.

-No seas tan frio.

-¿Pero es que no tiene tanta ropa?-reclamó.

-¿Y que importa eso?...ahora que hace frio es perfecta.

-Mmm.

-Bien, entonces compraré esta.-dije sosteniendo la prensa elegida en mis manos.

Yo queria irme a pasear más con Dei pero el queria irse derechito a la casa, fuí a pagar el regalito mientras él se quedaba de pie mirando distraido una vitrina. Se veia tan casual con su túnica larga y negra, y encima esa chaqueta y su bufanda.

-Muy bien, estoy segura que le gustará.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si señor-respondi ironica.

Dei y yo salimos de la tienda, ni me atrevi a preguntarle si queria ir a otro lado, podriamos habernos tomado algo o no sé...alguna cosita.

-Oye dei.-pregunté de pronto, el ninja me miró preparado para lo que venía.

-...

-Es que hace frio, ¿y si nos tomamos un café?-dije indiferente.

-A ti no te gusta el cafe!-me miró enfadado.

-Rayos! pero, entonces comamos algo!-dije mordiendome los labios. ¿como se me olvidaba que esa idea nunca funcionaba debido a mis extraños gustos?

-Vamos a casa, ahi te tomas un chocolate caliente.

-Pero pero...acá, tomemonos algo, como...como en una cita-dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿QUE?!-Dei gritó, menos mal que ya nos habiamos alejado de la tienda y habia poca gente en la calle. Estaba rojo y por un momento el paraguas se ladeó.

-Jajaja ese fanfic, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, vamos Dei, lo siento, solo estaba bromeando.

Seguimos caminando, no podia mirarlo más a la cara. ¿De verdad habia dicho eso? era solo un maldito fanfic, nada mas, cosas irreales.

_"Siempre he considerado a Deidara como un amigo, NO! algo mas que un amigo, pero sin embargo...no se si mis sentimientos son los mismos que los suyos, ni siquiera se lo que siento, ya que siempre me gusta molestarlo con cosas que dirian sus fans"_

-Oye, siento lo que he dicho, es verdad que odio la lluvia, pero estando aqui contigo no es tan malo.-dijo él de pronto. Yo me paré en seco y lo miré aterrada.

-No vuelvas a decir algo asi, ¡donde esta dei y que hiciste con el!

-Pero que demo...

-Tu no eres asi Dei, no digas esas cosas tan cursi, por dios.-di un respingo.

-Maldicion.

-Está bien si odias la lluvia, pero igual viniste, eso ya es mucho para mí.-le dije mas tranquila.-Ádemas me gusta que sea asi, ya que no te he obligado, eres tan enojón.

-Hum, no es divertido.-Dei desvió la mirada irritado, yo volvi a apretar su brazo y acercame al paraguas. Ya faltaba menos para llegar a casa . Ibamos llegando...o eso creia, al menos.

-Cuando lleguemos por favor esconde el regalo en la pieza.-le dije a dei.

-Ok.

-¡No tiene que verlo, debe ser una sorpresa!

-Ok.

-Y ahora, nos podriamos tomar de las manos...?

-¿Qué?

Dei en shok y yo con mirada inocente.

-¡Porque haces esas preguntas! ¡porque dices esas cosas tan repentinas!

-No puedo evitarlo, y no es por el fic, pero un dia de lluvia es perfecto para mi, y ahora que consegui que salieras conmigo es la oportunidad perfecta para tener una cita con el chico que me gusta...

-No te entiendo para nada.-dijo y yo solo lo miré.

...

...

...

-Ahhhh esta bien.-suspiró luego de unos segundos.

Dei no me miró pero entonces senti su mano agarrando la mia. De inmediato al apretar mis dedos senti mi mano un poco transpirada, mi frecuencia cardiaca aumentar y mi pulso latiendo aceleradamente en su mano.

-¿Pero que te pasa?-preguntó dandose cuenta de mi leve cambio fisiologico.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡es la primera vez que alguien me toma la mano! es una reaccion tan...taaan!-no sabia que decir por los nervios, me puse roja y Dei se dio cuenta, pero solo me miró extrañado.

-Bueno.-dijo inexpresivo.

-Mmmm De-dei.-traté de hablar normalmente pero aun estaba nerviosa.

-Quien te entiende, diciendo cosas tan raras y pidiendo esto.-desvió la mirada, restandole importancia al asunto.

Pausa. Yo no sabia que decirle, porque eso era realmente lo que queria, pero no de esa manera, pensé que seria mas amable y...bueno, se me habia olvidado que era él, el ninja tsundere y poco asertivo para estas situaciones.

-Hum, de verdad creo que ni tu te entiendes, a decir verdad pareces molesta respecto a esto.-dijo entonces y soltó mi mano.

-Idiota, ¡claro que no! además tu llegas y me apretas de esa forma tan (agresivamente)...no era lo que esperaba, ademas si queria y...

-Hum, ¡tú tampoco tenias que pedirlo asi!, tambien podrías haberlo echo.-

-Pues lo siento.-dije enojada.

Llegamos al semáforo que debiamos cruzar, la luz de los peatones estaba parpadeando asi que Dei caminó rápido, entonces yo me solté de él y él siguió caminando hasta que cruzo por completo a la vereda de enfrente, llevandose el paraguas. Me quedé atras, habia cambiado la luz y no iba a cruzar ahora que los autos comenzaban a avanzar. Dei al otro lado me miró sorprendido, escondi mi rostro en la bufanda y camine por la vereda en la que me quedé. El ninja al frente también comenzó a caminar pero no lo miré más.

_"Idiota, como me trata asi, yo solo queria estar a solas con él y hacer de este un buen momento para poder profundizar en nuestra relación pero es el quien me rechaza, no quiere tomar cafe, no quiere pasear, no me toma la mano porque piensa que me puse nerviosa, solo porque le molesta la lluvia"_

¡Maldita lluvia!

La lluvia me mojaba pero aun asi era genial, no queria pensar en que todo era culpa de estas gotas de agua que empeoraban la situacion. Me hubiera gustado que fuera como en ese fanfic. Snif snif. Corria viento. Segui caminando concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que de pronto senti que alguien caminaba detras mio muy cerca, voltee y lo ví.

-¿Que haces aqui?, ¿para que cruzaste?-le dije sorprendida y molesta

-Tonta, te vas a mojar entera, además podemos cruzar en el otro semaforo.

-Aun asi...-murmuré.

-No digas nada más, tengo el paraguas.-dijo como si fuera la real razón de su venida. Dei se acercó a mí para que me tapara el paraguas.

-Gracias.-dije secamente.

-Hum-suspiró Dei, conocia muy bien ese gesto, estaba molesto pero más que nada no aguantaba la situación.

...

-Lo siento por decir eso denante, alomejor fue mi mano, tampoco estoy acostumbrado.-fue su gran disculpa.

-Está bien, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada.-le dije rapidamente.

Silencio. Lo miré agradecida. El me respondio con una de sus caras serias pero conocidas.

-Dei.-dije un poco después ya mas relajada.

-¿Ah?

-De verdad quería estar a solas contigo, bueno ya lo dije.-me hice la importante.

-Está bien.

-Mm oye no es que me de verguenza ni nada, pero ¿podriamos intentarlo otra vez?

-¿Qué cosa?-me miró estupefacto.

-¡Ahh solo tomarnos de las manos! y soy yo la q piensa cosas raras.-reí.

-¡Claro que si!-exclamó irritado y un poco rojo entonces me tomó la mano y esta vez lo aprete fuerte tambien.

-Auch.-dijo.

-Jajaja, mi venganza.

-Tus manos estan tibias.-comentó.

-Aaaah jajaja.- me senti sonrojar, Dei tambien, pero se ocultó rapidamente. Y Llegamos al último semaforo, tuvimos que esperar. Aun estabamos asi...en _esa_ situación.

-Oye, tu crees que parecemos novios asi, estando de la manito.-dije divertida.

-¡Que cosas dices!-me gritó.

-¡Deeeei!-me acerqué mas a él, tocando su túnica.

-Estas mojada, alejate o me vas a mojar.-se molestó.

-¡Enojón! kyaa eres tan tsundere, un uke-tsundere...tan adorable.-me quedé pensativa.

-Deja de llamarme asi.- aunque no sabía el significado de esa palabra, estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

Dei volvio a soltarse de mí y lo segui, dieron la luz verde y avanzamos hasta llegar a casa, entramos y antes de abrir la puerta Deidara cerró el paraguas, yo busqué la llave en mi bolsillo.

-Uff que dia, aunque me gustó mucho, parece de noche.-murmuré mirando el oscuro cielo.

-Desabrigate antes de entrar.-dijo de pronto.

-¿Por qué?, tengo frio aun.-reclamé.

-No importa-Dei se acercó a mi y me quitó la bufanda. Yo lo mire riendo y el estaba tan serio...

-Dei, tu pelo se puso como...

-Cállate.-dijo y entonces me besó.

Silencio.

Lluvia golpeando el techo.

Lluvia golpeando el suelo.

Solo lluvia.

Eso era lo único que queria sentir pero...

-¡Y tu dices que digo cosas asi de la nada! ¡que te pasa! ¿por que diablos haces esto?-estaba a punto de llorar aunque no sabia la verdadera razon.

-Ya cállate y entremos, odio la lluvia.-dijo sin mirarme.

-¡No cambies el tema, respóndeme!

-Entonces es porque no me conoces tanto como creias.-dijo entrando a la casa. Me quedé ahi parada sin saber que decirle, mis manos temblaban y mi cabeza daba vueltas, tal vez la lluvia no era tan buena como creia.

Cerré la puerta.

* * *

continuará...


End file.
